The Man Who Couldn't Love
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Taken from the line said by a broken hearted Rebekah to Klaus, ten years later, Klaus still thinks about them. Only one person can reach him, and she has been searching for him for ten years. One-shot Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! After I watched the painful scene between Klaus and Rebekah in 4X04, I believe, Rebekah's words kept running through my head, and so I decided to write a one-shot out of those words. I hope you will enjoy this.**

**Oh another thing, this story takes place ten years after the current timeline. (Sorry, but I found some errors, after posting this the first time, and I needed to correct my mistakes. So sorry)**

**Please remember to review at the end! Much love! :D**

* * *

Klaus sat in the darkened woods, twisting a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hands. Tears trickled down his face as he thought about his life over the years. Words flashed in his mind once again as he lifted the bottle to his lips. The whiskey went down his throat with a twinge of warmth. His anger boiled at the words, "You're the man who couldn't love."

Oh, how those words cut him like a knife. After Rebekah shouted those words to him he daggered her. Two weeks later, he un-daggered her and told her she was wrong. He could love; he just didn't believe anyone would love him back. He was afraid. He would never admit that to anyone else, but his sister. She gave a small sad smile, and nodded. "You're wrong." She had said. "I love you, Nik." She added, and then walked out.

Klaus leaned his head back against the tree and his eyes drifted close as he pictured her. With long blonde hair and diamond blue eyes, and a light so strong he melted every time he was around her.

Unfortunately, every time he thought of her, he thought of the pain. She had chosen Tyler in the end, but not before she had kissed him.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, but a slow sensuous kiss. He could tell she enjoyed it, by the way she held onto him, but then she pulled back and told him she couldn't be with him, not now, maybe never, that their kiss was a mistake.

After that, he left, and never looked back.

He couldn't take it anymore. Klaus was never one to give up, but with her he had no choice. He wanted her to be happy, and he wanted her to come to him. His words from before came into his head. "Perhaps one day, in a year, or maybe even in a century, you will turn up at my door." She had mocked him after those words were spoken, and he had used every ounce of self-control to walk away. Only to save her, and then have her reject him again, twice! Unthinkable! How could she choose the small town boy over HIM?! Inconceivable!

Klaus felt his heart break at the anger and hatred in her eyes. He thought he saw another emotion in there the night of the kiss, but in an instant it was gone, and his heart broke once again He decided then, the third time would be it, so he left.

He avoided Mystic Falls after that. Ten years passed since he left. His sister stayed in touch with him, he did love her, no matter how harsh he had been to her, and she forgave him. It was she who suggested they needed some time apart, but she would always be there for him no matter what. "Always and forever, Nik, we promised." She told him with a smile. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

Months after he left, she called and told him Stefan asked for another chance, and she said yes. Matt had moved on, and left Mystic Falls, unable to fully accept the supernatural happenings. He had let Rebekah down gently, she said. Now she was with Stefan, because Elena started playing with the brothers, and they had had enough. Damon had even started hanging around Bonnie more, leaving Elena alone.

He wished his sister well and told her Stefan was a fine match. His and Rebekah's relationship was on the mend.

That didn't help his broken heart.

Klaus stood up and shouted as he threw the bottle against a tree, shattering it to a thousand pieces.

"Careful Klaus, you could hurt somebody."

Klaus jerked around looking for the source of that tortuous voice.

His eyes narrowed angrily and searched the blackness.

"Show yourself." He shouted, eyes still searching.

A figure stepped out from behind a tree in front of Klaus.

His heart clenched at the sight of the blonde haired beauty that had haunted him day and night. He didn't smirk or make any movement.

Caroline took a deep breathe of courage and hesitantly stepped toward the figment of her dreams for the past ten years.

She walked until she was standing a few feet away. She gave a weak smile and fought the urge to step closer. She waited for him to say something or at least move. When he didn't, she decided to make the first move.

"You're a hard man to track down, Klaus." She stated, trying to add a little levity with a small smile.

He still didn't move, only his eyes narrowed, and Caroline swallowed hard.

Silence began to thicken, and Caroline looked around taking in the Smoky Mountain trees surrounding them with the soft moonlight pouring through branches.

Caroline thought back to the past ten years. After he had left, she had felt a whole in her chest. It was then she realized how wrong she had been to shut him out. Tyler had chosen Hayley and Caroline mourned for Klaus.

After a few weeks, she decided she wasn't giving up that easily, and began tracking him down. She had come close to finding him, two years ago. He was in France at the time, and she had heard of a Mikaelson living outside of Paris. She arrived at the said house, but found he had left that morning.

Now here she was in the Smoky Mountains, standing in front of the man she had hunted for the past ten years.

She sighed and turned her attention back to Klaus. He was still staring at her with eyes as cold as ice.

Caroline let her patience go, crossed her arms, and glared at him.

"Say something, Klaus!" She shouted at him, throwing her arms out.

Not moving, Klaus tensely spoke, "What are you doing here, Caroline?"

Caroline didn't relax, even at the sound of her name, because he didn't say it with affection, but with a twinge of hatred.

"I guess I deserve that." She whispered, lowering eyes, crossing her arms.

Klaus' mouth drew a straight line. "What are you doing here, Caroline?" He repeated, his body relaxing a hair, and his voice softened only slightly, but still contained the cruelty of before.

Caroline's stiffened posture relaxed, but she didn't uncross her arms, and lowered her head.

"I came for you, Klaus." She whispered, eyes glancing up at him with her head still bowed.

Klaus scoffed and stepped towards her. Once he was close enough he took in her smell, correction her intoxicating smell. He shook off the feeling. He wasn't falling for this again.

He reached forward and grasped her face with his left hand, jerking it up so he could look in her eyes.

Caroline jerked in his hand, but he didn't let go. Her eyes widened in fear at what he might do. This was not part of her plan or her dreams.

"Why?" He demanded, his eyes beginning to glow yellow.

Caroline swallowed hard, and jerked again.

"Answer me!" He yelled in her face, veins beginning to form around his yellow eyes, and his fangs came down.

She jumped, but her eyes returned with fire.

"Because I care!" She shouted back, freeing herself from his hand.

She took a step back, nervously running her hands through her curly blonde hair. She just shouted at Klaus. She couldn't believe she just did that. She watched as he ran his left hand over his mouth, veins disappearing, and his eyes turning back to his beautiful blue.

She turned around and bit back tears. She was probably dead now. She lifted her right hand and wiped her eyes. In a second, there he was in front of her, a blank expression on his face. She jumped back at the sudden appearance, though it shouldn't have surprised her. She rolled her teary eyes, and turned her head away from him.

"How long?" He asked softly, causing her to turn her head back to him shockingly.

"How long, what?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders with a hint of 'so what' in her voice.

He took one step forward, gazing her reaction. "How long have you been looking?" He asked, eyes narrowing, afraid to let hope enter his heart.

Caroline tilted her head and gave a slight nod. "Ten years, I've been looking for you for ten years." She stated, unashamedly.

Klaus took another step and searched her face. "Why?" He asked, folding his hands behind his back.

Caroline let out a small laugh and threw her head back.

"Can you be anymore obtuse?" She shouted at him, throwing her hands in the air.

Klaus' brows shot up, and a smirk began to form on his lips.

"I care about you, Klaus. Okay." She continued to shout, not even looking at him anymore, turning her back to him. "I like you, you…stupid…billion year old…hybrid." She stuttered, turning to face him, pointing her finger at him.

Klaus lowered his head, but peered at her with his cobalt blue eyes. He strode closer to her, keeping his hands behind his back, and stopped when he was two feet away from her.

"Why did you search so long?" He asked, lifting his brow with an arrogant smirk, but his voice held a hopeful note.

Caroline scoffed. "Are you serious?" She asked, folding her arms once again.

"Deadly." He replied with a low dangerous voice, keeping he head down.

Caroline rolled her eyes once again, and inhaled deeply.

"I wanted to give it a shot, take a chance. Isn't that what you told me?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders, leaving out the truth for the moment.

Klaus lifted his head. "I did, but ten years, Caroline?" He asked, tilting his head with a smirk.

Caroline nodded, suddenly feeling stupid, and like the obsessive cheerleader she was when she was human.

"I decided to take a page out of the Niklaus Mikaelson book. Never stop 'til you get what you want." She stated lifting her head high, but her words held her insecurities.

"You were the one following me in Paris?" He whispered, watching her face change to shock.

"You knew?" She asked, eyes widening.

Klaus nodded. "I didn't know it was you, love. I just assumed it was a hunter or a stalker." He stated with a laugh.

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "I'm glad you find my search so amusing." She stated harshly.

Klaus smirked and tilted his head, eyes filled with an emotion that melted a part of her anger.

"I don't find it amusing at all, love. I find it touching." He replied, eyes never leaving hers.

Caroline blushed, but her blue-green eyes never left his. She began to close the remaining distance between them. The first time she had ever done that in their entire relationship.

"What now, Klaus?" She asked, her eyes drinking in the eyes, she had longed to peer into for ten years, which memory could never do justice.

Klaus hesitantly lifted his right hand and brushed her left cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Are you sure about this, Caroline?" He asked, eyes slightly narrowing, and hurt registering in his voice.

Caroline smiled, and placed her left hand on his chest. "Would I have searched for you for ten years, if I wasn't?" She asked with a teasing light in her eyes.

Klaus glared playfully at her, and wondered how he got like this. Caroline giggled and kept her hand on his chest. She looked down at her hand, noticing his hand moved from her face to her upper left arm.

She didn't move as she began to speak. "I have never been surer of anything else in my entire existence." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his, honesty leaking through them.

Klaus gazed deep into her soft eyes, looking for any hint of deceit, but found none. "I can't promise, I'll change, Caroline." He whispered, savoring the feel of her underneath his fingers.

She lifted her right hand and grasped his left hand in hers. "I'm not asking you to, Klaus." She whispered back, reveling in the feel of his hand in hers.

Klaus searched her eyes, and found honesty and truth.

He leaned forward, hoping she wouldn't pull back, and waited for her to accept his invitation. Caroline smiled as she closed the distance, and happily accepted his invitation. They fit perfectly together.

Ten years she had been searching for him, and a part of him waited for her to find him. Ten years, he had been missing her, wanting to erase her from his mind. Now there they were in the middle of the Smoky Mountains, starting a new adventure together.

Caroline reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to run her finger through his hair. He wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand went back to her face and in her hair.

As the kiss deepened, Caroline smiled once more into his mouth, and let out a strangled laugh, causing him to pull back, a few inches.

"What is it, love?" He whispered, attempting to get his breathing under control, and moving the hand on her face to trace her cheek and lips.

Caroline leaned her forehead on his and smiled again. "I was just thinking. For the first time, in my life, I'm where I belong, with you. This feels so right, Klaus." She whispered with enjoyment, stroking his hair.

"Yes, love, it does." He whispered, with a smile, pulling her back for more.

In that same moment, the man who couldn't love was falling, fast. Niklaus Mikaelson was the man who couldn't love, until he met Caroline Forbes.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I tried to stay true to the characters. I hope I did.**

**My other stories in the TVD fandom will be update very soon. I hope this will wet your thirst for the time being.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Author's Note: More Installments

**Hey Gang,**

**This is just a little note letting all of you know that I have decided to turn this into a miniseries. They will be uploaded separately, but here is the title of the ones I will be doing.**

**Today I uploaded the second installment entitled The Girl Who Loved Too Easy. This one is about Stefan and Rebekah. I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Third installment will be entitled: Judgey and the Vampire. It will be about Damon and Bonnie. (Naturally, lol)**

**Fourth will be entitled: Alone for Eternity. This will be about Elena. I didn't want to leave her alone.**

**Fifth will be entitled: Family. This will be the final installment, and it will have everyone meeting together in the future.**

**I hope to get the third up this weekend, but I have other stories to tend to, especially my TVD stories. I hope you all will be patient with me while I work to get these up.**

**I would appreciate it if you will let me know what you think about my idea.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
